1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a wire-cutting electrical discharge machining device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the requirements for higher precision metal processing there has been a demand for a wire-cutting electric discharge machining device capable of performing EDM with high processing precision. Accordingly, in order to satisfy the market demand for high precision, manufacturing companies have developed a power source in which the energy output is precisely controlled for this type of processing and multi-processing software to carry out the rough, intermediate, and finishing processes in a stepwise manner.
However, the major drawback to wire-cutting electric discharge devices is that minute changes occur during processing as a result of fluctuations in the power source, the presence of chips removed during the procession of a workpiece, vibrations in the wire electrodes, process configurations, and the like, so that the machining precision during processing is not stable.
Accordingly, there are conventional examples where, in order to obtain highly precise processing, the workpiece is removed from the process table after processing, an inspection is carried out to evaluate the processing precision, and the workpiece is remounted on the process table so that modifications or finishing can be performed.
However, with conventional methods such as those outlined above, it is difficult to remount the workpiece once it has been removed from the process table. This remounting operation also requires considerable time and can give rise to remounting errors, thus leading to additional difficulties in producing satisfactory goods.